The Hall of the Weens
is episode 28 of Edward and Eric. It premiered on Kids' WB on September 25, 1999. Synopsis It's Halloween night, and The Lucky 6 is determined to find a neighborhood that gives out full-size candy bars. Unfortunately, Carver is also planning on doing the same thing, with an unwilling Blake, an excited Gurney and a vivacious Lola on his side. Meanwhile, Walker is out trick-or-treating with his children, and Paul is throwing a party at his restaurant. Cast (WIP) *Andrew Rannells as Edward, Paul, The Narrator and himself *Josh Peck as Eric *Dan Green as Dallas *Edward Felker as Stanley, Emile and Jacob the Dog *Gary Sauls as Constantinos, Joey and Aloysius *Eric Stuart as Gurney *Mike Pollock as Principal Walker *Frank Welker as Chip *Tress MacNellie as Diane *Veronica Taylor as Carver *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Blake *Mary Kay Bergman as Kimberly and Lola *Christopher Sabat as Nicholas Susan doesn't appear, but is mentioned by Paul. Trivia *This was the first episode to feature live action segments before and after the actual E&E episode. *This is the first double-length episode of the series. Transcript (Right after the theme song, the episode opens up with a bird's eye view of Flushing, New York) The Narrator: 'And now, we take you to Flushing, New York, home to Edward and Eric's #1 fan... (We see a still frame of Andrew, with Jacob on his side) '''The Narrator: '''Andrew Rannells! (We can hear an audience cheering) '''The Narrator: '''So put your lips together, and get ready for a Halloween treat that isn't like any other. (The camera pans into Andrew's apartment. He opens the door) '''Andrew: '''Greetings! Pleasure to meet ya. I'm Andrew Rannells, the proud president of the Edward and Eric Fan Club! I'm here today to set up a Halloween party, because it sure reminds me of the time when our old pal Edward went trick-or-treating with his friends! '''Jacob: '(barks and faces the audience) Happy Halloween! 'Andrew: '''Well, if it isn't my canine sidekick, Jacob the Dog! '''Jacob: '''Happy All Hallow's Eve! '''Andrew: '''As you see, Halloween gets him giddy. Either that, or he broke into the catnip cabinet again. (whispers) I think it's the latter. '''Jacob: '(barks) Happy All Saint's Eve! 'Andrew: '''Ok, Jacob, I think they get it. '''Jacob: '(barks) Happy- '''Andrew: ''ALRIGHT, WE GET IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''(calms down in a nanosecond) Now, where was I? Oh yeah! Halloween is my favorite holiday because I get to scare kids, entertain my sweet tooth, AND because it makes Edward happy! 'Jacob: '(barks) Oh, please, it's easy to scare you. 'Andrew: '''No it's not! '''Jacob: '''Yes it is. '''Andrew: '''No it's not. '''Jacob: '''Yes it is. '''Andrew: '''No it's not. '''Jacob: '''Yes it is. '''Andrew: '''No it's not. '''Jacob: '''No it's not. '''Andrew: '''Yes it is. '''Jacob: '''No it's not. '''Andrew: '''Yes it is. '''Jacob: '''No it's not. '''Andrew: '''Yes it is. '''Jacob: '''No it's not. '''Andrew: '''Yes it is. I know that it IS easy to scare me, and I'm not going to deny the truth! (Suddenly, Andrew realizes his screw up, and he hits his head on the desk repeatedly. Jacob walks away) '''Andrew: '''Anyway, while I'm handing- (Jacob pops out of nowhere) '''Jacob: '''Boo. '''Andrew: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (jumps to the ceiling and hangs onto the lamp in fear) '''Jacob: '(laughs and barks) That never gets old. 'Andrew: '''We'll see how you like it, you nasty ol' mutt! '''Jacob: '''What? Are you gonna threaten to send me to the pound? (barks) You use that threat all the- (Suddenly, Andrew shows up wearing a poor man's ghost costume, which is basically just a white bedsheet. Jacob screams and actually dashes out of the apartment in fear) '''Andrew: '(laughs) So, as I was saying, while I'm handing out candy to the fellow trick-or-treaters and scaring their rear ends off, why don't we see what Edward's up to this Halloween? (the audience cheers) Well, let's roll the cartoon! (We see the title card and the opening credits. The episode opens with a panning shot of Lakeside City, where we see its citizens getting ready for Halloween. A full moon is shining in the sky) 'The Narrator: '''Ah, Halloween. Where creepy decorations are unavoidable and where you can indulge in sweets and cavities. Let's see if this holiday is either gonna trick, or treat Edward and his friends. (The camera focuses on Pearson Pizza, where Paul is setting up a haunted house in front of the restaurant) '''Paul: '''Well, boys, my annual haunted house is just about ready. Want me to demonstrate? (The brothers excitedly nod so hard that their heads rip off like zombies) '''Paul: '''Ok! (he enters the haunted house) Alright, I got the lights down, the cobwebs look realistic... (Suddenly, a chattering skull pops out from the ceiling and Paul screams bloody murder) (Paul runs around the haunted house in a panic. Suddenly, he stops and sees a fake zombie come out from a coffin) '''Paul: '''Stop it, Susan! (runs off crying) (He cries even more as he runs past a mummy, a guy in a hockey mask and a chainsaw, and several fake bats) (He runs out of the exit so quickly that the entire haunted house collapses. He runs off, still crying, but then his clothes get stuck to a tree branch) '''Paul: '''THE ZOMBIES GOT ME!!!! (screams and tries to escape, but he only ends up ripping off his clothes and he stumbles down the street in his underwear) '''Eric: '''Funny, I thought Dad made pizzas, not haunted houses. '''Edward: '''No, it's for decoration purposes for his eating establishment in time for All Hallows Eve. Speaking of, Joey was supposed to meet us here. (Suddenly, Joey bursts out from a dumpster. Edward gets startled, but Eric is amazed) '''Joey: '''Hey, Four-Eyes! Hey, Neanderthal! You two won't believe what I found! (takes out a napkin from his pocket) Look! '''Edward: '''A napkin? '''Joey: '''Not just ANY napkin! '''Eric: '''So is it a wisecracking sidekick napkin? '''Joey: '''NO, BONEHEAD! '''Eric: '(giggles) Nice pun. '''Joey: '''It's a map of the rich neighborhood! Where there's the spookiest decorations and haunted houses ever! (Edward shivers in fright) '''Joey: '''And they give out boatloads upon boatloads of candy! (Edward suddenly becomes relieved) Category:Comedy World Category:Episodes Category:Comedy World episodes Category:Comedy World Season 2 Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages